ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M1: Mafia Game 1 - Day 2
Votes Merus accuses dwolfe. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=664834&postcount=145 PapillonReel seconds. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=664868&postcount=160 Vote to lynch dwolfe *dwolfe votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=664887&postcount=165 *Brickroad votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=664898&postcount=167 *Comb Stranger votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=664899&postcount=168 *PapillonReel votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=664901&postcount=170 *demonkoala votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=664904&postcount=172 *Rai votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=664931&postcount=181 *Lucas votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=664940&postcount=183 *Shinji-Fox votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=664946&postcount=185 *Merus ABSTAINS http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=664947&postcount=186 *spineshark votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=664963&postcount=189 *Paul le Fou votes NAY http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=665005&postcount=196 *Phantoon votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=665049&postcount=205 *Loki votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=665064&postcount=208 *kaisel ABSTAINS http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=665196&postcount=213 *Guesty ABSTAINS http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=665339&postcount=216 *kaisel votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=665359&postcount=220 *Comb Stranger votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=665469&postcount=225 *Guesty votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=665477&postcount=226 *Epithet votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=665513&postcount=237 *Umby votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=665580&postcount=244 *Merus votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=665615&postcount=245 *spineshark votes AYE http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=665812&postcount=258 Final Vote Count (Lynch dwolfe) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=665852&postcount=261 AYE (13, 13 required) Brickroad PapillonReel Rai Shinji-Fox Phantoon Loki kaisel spineshark Comb Stranger Guesty Epithet Umby Merus NAY (5, 12 required) dwolfe demonkoala vaterite Lucas Paul le Fou Category:Phases Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=664685&postcount=129 That night, Silent Noise was still walking home after almost everyone else had gone to bed. Really, he reflected, it was long past time that he got himself a house less than three miles from the town proper. Or, you know, bought a car or something. Still, nothing could suppress his feeling of satisfaction at the moment. He'd singlehandedly thrown the whole town meeting yesterday into chaos for a few glorious minutes when everyone was walking around and shouting, demanding to know where the smell was coming from. They didn't know that Silent was living up to his name there... But just as he was about to open his door, he heard a voice behind him. "I've just about had enough of you," it said. Silent Noise froze. "What do you want?" he said. The voice responded "I don't even care if you're Mafia or not. I'm a loose cannon, see? But I do know that I don't want another meeting with you in it, not after your noisome but silent work." Silent Noise opened his mouth to ask how he found out, but never got a chance. One shotgun blast later, and it was all over save the bleeding. Later, in a different part of town, Eddie was feverishly planning, albeit in a somewhat weird way. He was certainly afraid of the Mafia, who wasn't? But he'd gotten a few details mixed up, and was afraid of them for reasons completely independent of guns. Guns, he thought, he could deal with, unless perhaps the bullets were enchanted. After all, he'd been practicing catching swords in midswing, and bullets were no different, right? No, he'd have to really twink his capabilities if he wanted to be able to survive any attack from the Mafia. But just as he was about to reach for his stash of the complete works of Richard Dawkins and Friedrich Nietzsche, the door to his room burst open and a number-he didn't have the presence of mind to count-of shadowy figures in flowing robes and pointy straw hats strode in. And stared at him. Through the haze of panic, Eddie noticed that one of them was holding an abacus. He felt his heart rate speed up to an unnatural rate, his extremities went numb, and his breathing became strained and difficult... he slumped to the floor, dead from fear and shock. The Mafia nodded at one another. Know your enemy, and you can kill him without leaving any incriminating marks... End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=665852&postcount=261 Tensions were high that day as the town convened for their second meeting in two days. The assembled folk were bewildered and shocked at the deaths of two of their own, and were wondering what to do next. But then, a few of them came to a conclusion. dwolfe seemed to want to lynch someone quite badly yesterday... perhaps they could give him his wish. What happened next was too terrible to describe, but I'm going to do it anyway. He was taken off to the gallows, slowly hoisted up on a rope by his neck, and the assembled townsfolk threw stones at him. When he was good and strangled, they took him down, and started to parade him through the streets when they saw a book fall out of his pocket. It was his diary. Looking at yesterday's entry gave a pretty good indication that he had really spent the previous night online downloading a copy of Daikatana with his 56K modem. A quick search of his home confirmed this to be the case; he had even taped himself doing it, perhaps so that if the Mafia killed him there would be video evidence. Questionable activity to be sure, but not exactly guilty, as such. The townspeople felt extremely ashamed of their behavior, and went to sleep that night wondering who the real monsters were in this business. They'd been so... bloodthirsty, taking the life of an innocent Citizen... Notable Events Category:Phases